The central theme for this Program is "Chemical Mixtures Related to Hazardous Waste Disposal." Since the area of chemical mixtures is complex and largely unexplored, the objectives of this program are to expand the base of scientific knowledge on health effects, engineering applications, hydrogeology, and ecology related to the problem of hazardous waste disposal. Ultimately, this program should make significant contributions to innovative and efficient reduction of the amount and toxicity of hazardous wastes, preventing adverse human health effects, and minimizing ecological impact. This integrated program involves 17 different disciplines or specialties from 8 academic departments in 4 colleges built around the central theme of Chemical Mixtures. The Program Project consists of Core Analytical Chemistry) and 7 Research Projects. Project 1 (Molecular Bioreporter) explores the utility of transgenic arthropods as bioreporters/ecological biomarkers for chemical mixture pollution. Project 2 (GIS/Epidemiology/Biochemical Toxicology) integrates geographic information system (GIS) technology, reproductive epidemiology, and biochemical markers in invertebrates to assess exposure to multiple chemicals from hazardous waste sites. Project 3 (Reproductive Toxicology) utilizes classic and molecular biology techniques to study long-term effect of exposure to a chemical mixture during the infantile period. Project 4 (Pharmacokinetics) uses physiologically based pharmacokinetics to study the age- and chronic dosing-related changes in pharmacokinetics, biochemical markers, cell proliferation, and histopathology in animals exposed to a chemical mixture. Project 5 (Environmental Biotechnology) studies kinetics of microbial degradation of organic pollutant mixtures and the design of bioreactors for pollution control. Project 6 (Chemical-Soil Sorption) studies competitive interactions associated with contaminant sorption by soil from mixed- chemical solutions. Project 7 (Ecology) studies toxicity and bioaccumulation of chemical mixtures in sediments, with special reference to benthic invertebrates and fish.